User talk:TheSonofNeptune
-- Danrah (Talk) 17:50, October 31, 2012 Hello, congrats on the admin-ship!--[[User:Wierdo123|'wierdo123~sssup??']] 12:55, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Congratulations on the admin stuff, thesonofneptune101!Anne Dann 13:16, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Nep. If ur mad at me for replying soo late, I'm suuuper sorry!! I've been soo busy..About the wiki navigation..You don’t actually need Bureaucrat rights to edit it. Here's a link. And if ur looking for the admin toolbar Here's the link.. --Danrah ~Ice cubes are jealous.. 15:49, November 6, 2012 (UTC) New template:Infobox!! Watchu think??--Danrah ~Ice cubes are jealous.. 14:21, November 12, 2012 (UTC) How come you're putting "The Power of Five Serues" as Heading 2 and then making all the book names into Heading 3? Since there is only one series (and I think that's it) wouldn't it be simpler to just have the book titles as Heading 2? [[User:Hmeig|'Hmeig']] ~ Veni, Vidi, Scripsi 19:09, November 13, 2012 (UTC) I know, but they have two series of books. That's cool, the technical side of wiki kinda blows my mind so I'll leave that to you. ;) Joking, but I get really confused... [[User:Hmeig|'Hmeig']] ~ Veni, Vidi, Scripsi 21:39, November 13, 2012 (UTC) COOOOOOOOOOOOL, ur awesome ;)--Danrah ~Ice cubes are jealous.. 10:35, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Hello, I'm Emma. Just wanted u to know that you've got two pages on the same guy...St. Joseph of Córdoba & Joseph of Cordoba. [[User:Wierdo123|'wierdo123~sssup??']] 08:24, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Yes, that might be a good idea as all the book covers aren't very good quality. So it looks quite bad for Oblivion as Featured Article and in the background. But I can't find any others... [[User:Hmeig|'Hmeig']] ~ Veni, Vidi, Scripsi 11:48, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Okay, so I uploaded two new photos of Oblivion and of the Raven's Gate - Graphic Novel. They are both better quality. Unfortunately when I added them to the home page on the slideshow, I can't make the Oblivion cover show the title - do I have to crop that? But the Graphic Novel photo squished up, instead of being like the Oblivion cover. I'm so confused!! :L [[User:Hmeig|'Hmeig']] ~ Veni, Vidi, Scripsi 12:56, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey! Are you there? [[User:Hmeig|'Hmeig']] ~ Veni, Vidi, Scripsi 21:43, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey SoN, I am so sorry about leaving you on chat. I had some family stuff to do so I'm really sorry. I hope everything got sorted out, don't provoke him unless he goes for you, because then it's self defence. [[User:Hmeig|'Hmeig']] ~ Veni, Vidi, Scripsi 22:25, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey, pleaseeeeeeee vote for the next featured article!--Danrah ~Ice cubes are jealous.. 13:01, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Hey SoN! Just saying that I changed the edit count from 100 to 50 for the Featured Wikian/Gatekeeper, because erm, there aren't that many users. I hope this is okay! Speak soon? [[User:Hmeig|'Hmeig']] ~ Veni, Vidi, Scripsi 20:50, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey! I hope you survived the Apocalypse! We need to have an 'admin' chat, I think, because we need to organise the wiki a bit more, chat and drink virtual hot chocolate and get to 100 pages on this wiki!! [[User:Hmeig|'Hmeig']] ~ Veni, Vidi, Scripsi 23:20, December 21, 2012 (UTC) lol, you're the last admin to edit this wiki. That is, if you don't count this edit. Hey, have you read The Maze Runner series? The wiki needs all the help it can get...--Dan Dan 18:43, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Raven's Gate- The Graphic Novel Hello, would it, perhaps, be possible to move the page Raven's Gate- The Graphic Novel to Raven's Gate - The Graphic Novel? ("Gate- " → "Gate - ", adding a whitespace) Thanks in advance, : — A Wikia User